Risveglio
by Ida59
Summary: Ritrovare la pace in un risveglio che oblia il dolore.


Risveglio

 **Titolo:** Risveglio

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 25/26 agosto 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Ritrovare la pace in un risveglio che oblia il dolore.

 **Parole/pagine** : 649 - 2

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per il terzo turno del concorso "La prosa ispira la poesia" del Magie Sinister Forum ispirata dalla poesia "Come posso ritrovare la mia pace" (Sonetto 28 – William Shakespeare); è risultata al 3° posto.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Come posso ritrovare la mia pace (Sonetto 28 - Shakespeare) 

Come posso ritrovare la mia pace  
se il ristoro del sonno mi è negato?  
Se l'affanno del giorno non riposa nella notte  
ma giorno da notte è oppresso e notte da giorno?  
Ed entrambi, anche se l'un l'altro ostili,  
d'accordo si dan mano solo per torturarmi  
l'uno con la fatica, l'altra con l'angoscia  
di esser da te lontano, sempre più lontano.  
Per cattivarmi il giorno gli dico che sei luce  
e lo abbellisci se nubi oscurano il suo cielo:  
così pur blandisco la cupa notte dicendo  
che tu inargenti la sera se non brillano stelle.  
Ma il giorno ogni giorno prolunga le mie pene  
e la notte ogni notte fa il mio dolor più greve.

Trovare l'ispirazione per scrivere una storia in cui Severus potesse essere comunque felice è stata un'ardua impresa, ma alla fine ci sono più o meno riuscita, spero, anche se ho dovuto forzare un po' il significato della poesia.

La prima parte della storia si ispira ai primi otto versi, mentre la parte finale forza l'interpretazione dei versi 9-12 e quindi sovverte completamente il senso dei due versi finali.

Risveglio

Il vento soffia tagliente e mi sferza il viso, penetra gelido nelle ossa mentre il sole tramonta annegando in riflessi sanguigni nel lago ed un'altra cupa notte mi avvolge nella sua oscurità.

Come posso trovare pace dopo aver perduto l'amore ed ucciso l'amicizia? Come posso abbandonarmi all'oblio del sonno se al calar delle ombre si risvegliano i demoni del rimorso e sono di nuovo preda dell'orrore delle mie colpe?

Chiudo gli occhi, li serro stretti per trattenere lacrime che non posso permettermi di mostrare; scorrono solo per me, cocenti e amare, silenziose solcano le guancie nei rari momenti in cui posso disfarmi delle mie maschere: il volto d'argento che riflette l'orrore della morte e l'altrettanto sgradevole viso che, pallido e stanco, con impassibilità minuziosamente costruita sopporta l'odio negli occhi di chi mi fu amico e per cui ogni giorno rischio la vita.

Continuo a tenere gli occhi chiusi, stremato, cercando un sonno che la mia volontà rifiuta; verdi scintille di speranza perduta accendono rosse fiamme di un amore che non è mai stato mio, mentre l'azzurra serenità di un sorriso amico si spegne nel lampo verde guidato dalla mia voce, gelida di morte.

Non c'è pace per un assassino e neppure l'adempimento del mio dovere può lenire lo strazio di vedere ancora un'altra volta un uomo morire davanti ai miei occhi, neri di forzata indifferenza e vuoti d'ogni speranza, senza poter fare nient'altro che soffrire, costretto a mascherare il mio dolore in un'orrida risata di scherno mentre il sangue schizza caldo sulla mia guancia, macabra lacrima che non posso piangere.

Non ho più alcuna speranza, solo un dovere da compiere: attendo la morte che sento ogni giorno più vicina, mentre sbiadisce il ricordo di un'illusoria felicità che non è mai stata mia.

L'oppressione alla testa è tremenda: la bolla luminosa mi avvolge il capo e le spalle, mi stringe, mi soffoca, preme sulle tempie, mi sfonda la fronte mentre le affilate zanne di Nagini penetrano feroci nella tenera carne del collo straziandola crudelmente.

Sangue, solo sangue sulle mie mani, ancora.

Il mio sangue, infine.

E dolore, atroce dolore…

Le tue mani sono fresche e tergono il sudore dalla mia fronte lenendo ogni dolore, obliando tutte le mie terribili memorie.

Il tuo sorriso illumina la notte mentre mi riporti alla realtà.

Finalmente mi risveglio dal sogno temendo che mi aveva avviluppato nelle sue spire pregne di sofferenza e mi sottraggo all'incubo dei ricordi della mia esistenza; ti ritrovo qui, al mio fianco, stella splendente della mia tenebrosa notte, sole radioso che mi ha riportato alla vita e regalato l'amore e la felicità.

Ora voglio ricordare solo le fresche lacrime di Fanny, l'ultimo inestimabile regalo di Albus, e il tuo sorriso, azzurro e intenso proprio come il suo, che mi accolse quando ritornai alla vita. Un sorriso colmo d'amore, quell'amore che per tutta la vita avevo inseguito senza mai trovarlo.

Sei tu, ora, il sole che illumina i miei giorni sereni anche quando il cielo è oscurato da nuvole minacciose, sei tu la splendida stella che brilla nelle mie lunghe notti colme d'amore; e non c'è più pena o tormento nella mia vita, la dolce brezza del tuo sorriso ha spazzato via tutto lasciandomi solo una meravigliosa felicità.

\- Severus… amore mio! – sussurri preoccupata sfiorandomi lieve la fronte con le tue labbra morbide.

La tua voce mi accarezza piano, proprio come il giorno in cui ricominciai a vivere; le stesse parole, lo stesso amore che non riuscivo a credere fosse rivolto proprio a me.

\- Amore…

Ti stringo fra le braccia e quasi non riconosco la mia voce, dolce sussurro che racconta con passione la nuova verità della mia vita:

\- Ti amo!

Un nuovo giorno si schiude raggiante alla mia felicità e le tenebre della notte ancora avvolgeranno l'ardore del nostro amore.

Per sempre, in questa mia nuova vita, dono prezioso di chi ha sempre creduto in me.


End file.
